Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Tilalco
Tilalco - królestwo znajdujące się w czymś na rodzaj platformy nad Ziemią.. W czasach swej świetności lud Tilalco był bardzo uznawany, można rzec czczony wśród ludzi. Zarówno ludzie jak i osoby z Tilalco żyli w symbiozie lecz zostało to przerwane a o Tilalco zapomniano. Tilalco mimo przebytej rzezi nie zostało zniszczone całkowicie, lud w dużej mierze schronił się na Ziemi. Wielu z nich zapewne nie żyje ale ich potomkowie którzy znają swoje dziedzictwo wierzą że pewnego dnia ich stopy stana na ziemi królestwa które odrodzi się z popiołów. Tak, wyznawcy Tilalco nadal istnieją ukrywają się ponieważ na Ziemii magia nie jest czymś przyjmowanym ze spokojem nawet po tym jak.ziemskie wróżki wróciły uwolnione przez Winx ff okej. i mogli by być uznani za szaleńców a wiele z nich ma rodziny, pracę, dobrą reputację. Meneari jest hmm jakby to określić kimś kto ma być takim zapalnikiem, podporą dla tych co się ukrywają. Zjednoczyć ich i bronić tych którzy sami nie mogą tego zrobić. Podział administracyjny Tilalco jest podzielone na okręgi, każdy pod patronem morza księżycowego. Plum. Wykorzystam, wreszcie mi się na coś przydała ta prezentacja multimedialna o księżycu na fizykę którą robiłam jeszcze w gimnazjum xd W istocie te okręgi nie są wykonane z wody, to jedynie symbolika. Ponieważ jest ich wiele są bardzo małymi obszarami i łatwo stracić poczucie orientacji. *Mare Anguis *Mare Australe *Mare Cognitum *Mare Crisium - (pl. Morze przesileń) *Mare Foecunditatis - (pl. Morze obfitości) *Mare Frigoris *Mare Humboldtianum *Mare Humorum - (pl. Morze wilgoci) *Mare Imbrium - (pl. Morze deszczów) *Mare Ingenii *Mare Insularum *Mare Marginis *Mare Moscoviense *Mare Nectaris - (pl. Morze nektaru) *Mare Nubium - (pl. Morze chmur) *Mare Orientale *Mare Serenitatis - (pl. Morze jasności) *Mare Smythii *Mare Spumans *Mare Tranquillitatis - (pl. Morze spokoju) *Mare Undarum - *Mare Vaporum - (pl. Morze oparów) *Oceanus Procellarum - (pl. Ocean burz) wyjątek, ocean, główny krąg ze stolicą. Historia Pozwolę sobie wklejać cytatami z brudnowpisu etc: "W skrócie - oddzielone po porodzie Niamh i Sinead nie wiedziały o sobie, odnalazły się, wkracza Meneari, wkracza Phel, no i Andrea i Molly się poznają, quest, quest, quest. Tilalco znowu jest pięknie super. Nagle mega kłótnia, siostry prawie wszystko niszczą, świadomy że musi się poświęcić ginie Phel (i jest taka scenka rozmowy z Meneari, naturalnie ta na niego krzyczy że idiota a on wyjaśnia że to jedyny sposób. Mene też jest tego świadoma i jako że nie ma w zwyczaju płakać tylko przytakuje głową, chłopak uśmiecha się lekko i mówi coś w stylu "Za Tilalco" /chociaż właściwie jest to dla niego obca "planeta" to.dzięki Mene się z nią zżył/ Mene pełna podziwu i jego sile ducha przyjmuje to co nieuniknione też się lekko uśmiecha i mówi to samo) bo aury Tilalco z którymi ma więź chcą wydostać się i skumulować by powstrzymać siostry, bo niszczą wszystko póki nie zostaną powstrzymane przez te aury (i zdegradowane, nie mają już prawa do korony. Phel ma reborn niczym feniks z popiołów (tzn.wyobrażam to sobie jak scena z zamarznięciem Elsy we Frozen II takie narodziny na nowo jak została tym piątym elementem), Mene jest smutna bo fakt złączyła lud Tilalco i wyciągnęła z cienia co miała zrobić no ale nie spodziewała się że tak to wszystko się skończy, na Tilalco jest cykl dnia i nocy a siostry się do siebie nie odzywają czyli nie do końca happy end bardziej taki...remis. The end." A tak btw. To że Niamh i Sinéad się do siebie nie odzywają nie oznacza że się nie widują. Widują się chociażby przez Meneari bo ona jest ich jedynym przewodnikiem po Tilalco no i znajomą. Ukształtowanie terenu Góry, góry, jakieś niziny i again góry. Klimat Mieszkańcy Religia i mitologia wymyślone na potrzeby FF lecz motyw drzewa zaczerpnęłam z mitologii nordyckiej, Yggdrasil . Ogólnie mieszkańcy od zarania dziejów uwielbiają wszędzie dodawać "Tilalco" co widać. Pełni wiary ciągłe modły i tym podobne są tutaj czymś na porządku dziennym. Nie uznaje się tutaj Smoka jako stworzyciela świata chociaż to kanoniczne., magii żywiołów. Drzewo życia thumb|left|100pxOgólnie słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy są osobno. Drzewo jest czymś co je scala a aury są czymś na rodzaj jego kwiatów. Czasem ta trójka występuje pod wspólną postacią, właśnie drzewa, dlatego trudno jest ogarnąć czy można to uznać jako monoteizm czy jest to jednak politeizm. *'Słońce' - reprezentuje jedynie dobre chwile, owoce pracy i postępu, przypomina o tym by nie tracić nadziej oraz wiary. Wspomnienia, to co w ostateczności przynosi życie (korona drzewa). *'Księżyc' - reprezentuje życie codzienne w świecie materialnym, jego trudy, tajemnice, przekorny los, fazy, zmiany, relacje (pień drzewa). *'Gwiazda' - reprezentuje zaświaty gdzie każda osobna iskierka staje się częścią czegoś większego, cykl narodzin i śmierci, powrót (korzenie drzewa). Aury Tilalco thumb|100px Połączenie trzech bóstw Tilalco w idealnie harmonijną całość . Wbrew pozorom złączone aury są słabsze niż pojedynczy element lecz dają fajne i unikalne efekty. Istnieje tylko jedna kombinacja tj. Np słońce nie może połączyć się z np. Gwiazdą bez udziału księżyca. Wg.mitologii Tilalco aury te wzięły się jako owoce drzewa życia. Skąd wzięły się barwy BT? Niebieski często jest kojarzony z nocą, spokojem, może nawet tajemnicą, dostojnością a to często kojarzone jest z księżycem. Do różowego słońca zainspirowała mnie Amity i jej Alisun. Ponadto róż to odcień czerwienii, koloru pasji, miłości, agresji, mocy, szczęścia, ostrzeżeń, barwa ciepła. Fiolet to połączenie czerwonego oraz niebieskiego a gwiazdy pełnią mniejszą rolę niż słońce i księżyc. Gwiazdy wzięły się od ludu Tilalco jako pomieszanie ich istnienia oraz boskich mocy dlatego fiolet - róż i niebieski wiadomo. Słońce Tilalco Księżyc Tilalco Ponadto księżyc uznawany jest za kogoś ala Norny z mitologii nordyckiej tj. Trzy bóstwa losu, przeznaczenia. Fazy - *Los/przeznaczenie - księżyc przybywający. *Stawanie się - pełnia. *Obowiązek - księżyc ubywający. *Oczekiwanie - nów a to akurat sama dodałam. Nie ma takiej Norny ale fazy musiały się zgadzać. Ponieważ księżyc nie błyszczy sam z siebie aby móc chronić lud Tilalco potrzebuje wsparcia słońca zaś słońce aby móc w pełni pokazywać swoją potęgę potrzebuje księżyca. To dlatego mimo że oba bóstwa są traktowane na równi księżyc zawsze przedstawiany jest przed słoneczną tarczą, zarówno w mitach (drzewo życia) jak i symbolach, sztuce. Gwiazda Tilalco Gwiazda Tilalco to wg.mitów najmłodsza aura, która pojawiła się już po pierwszych z ludu Tilalco by ozdobić nieboskłon jako nagroda zacośtam. Tradycje i kultura 'Święta/obrzędy' 'Legendy' Legenda do Tilalco no, jedna z- (na Aledii nie uznają słońca i księżyca okej) Gwiazda słońce i księżyc się przyjaźniły, gwiazda nie chciała zawieść przyjaciół ale czasem.nie miała sił na zabawy z drugą osobą więc się pękła na miliard mniejszych siebie i the end. O stworzeniu świata oraz ludu Tilalco W mitach ludu Tilalco najstarsze zapiski wskazują takowy mit o stworzeniu pierwszych z Tilalco. Słońce i księżyc dzieląc się swoimi obowiązkami na równi (gwiazdy wtedy nie było) postanowili stworzyć kogoś, kto mógłby pracować dla nich by zapewnić im wiarę a to by sprawiło że blask słońca a więc i księżyca nigdy by nie zniknęły. Początkowo garstka pierwszych posiadała niemalże boskie moce lecz słońce oraz księżyc widząc że nie wszyscy korzystają z nich w celach prawych a nawet porównują siebie do bogów odebrali im nie całą ale znacznie większą część zdolności by nauczyli się pokory (...). Dwójkę osób która nie przyłączyła się do buntu słońce oraz księżyc nagrodzili wyjątkowym darem - więzami z ich osobami. Tak powstał ród królewski (słońce) który świecił najjaśniej ze wszystkich by prowadzić innych oraz ród Lunalla (księżyc) który wspierał ród królewski dzięki czemu sam mógł błyszczeć. Kultura 'Muzyka' Piosenka Meneari,wersja 1.02.20 Generalnie pieśni patriotyczne, chóralne i wychwalające/proszące o pomoc/wsparcie bóstwa Tilalco. 'Kuchnia' Architektura 'Ważniejsze miejsca' 'Miejsca godne uwagi' Znani z pochodzenia *'Meneari Lunalla' *Przodkowie Astrophel'a *Matka Niamh i Sinéad Ciekawostki *Członkowie rodziny królewskiej żyją znacznie dłużej niż "normalne" osoby nawet do 300 lat zachowując młodość, dlatego nawet po rzezi na Tilalco i ucieczce królowej było możliwe to by założyła nową rodzinę a tym samym urodziły się Sinéad oraz Niamh. Ich matka nie odeszła ze starości a w wypadku. *Linia rodziny królewskiej Tilalco jest nieregularna tzn.czasem osoba która nie miała nic wspólnego z aktualnie rządzącym rodem obejmowała władzę na Tilalco a wraz z nią.- więź ze słońcem. *Włosy osób z Tilalco jaśnieją kiedy dana osoba ma w sobie większe pokłady magii, im ciemniejsze tym jest jej mniej. *Parę obrazków - inspiracji klik, klik, *Na Tilalco nie ma wiązanego obuwia toteż nikt kto spędził tutaj życie nie umie wiązać sznurówek. *Słowo/nazwa "Tilalco" nie ma konkretnego znaczenia. Podobnie jak Aledia powstało całkowicie przypadkiem, kiedy patrzyłam sobie bez większego celu w okno. *Księżyc, słońce czy gwiazdy Tilalco są w istocie tymi samymi które widoczne są na Ziemi. *Tilalco nie jest oddzielną planetą, lecz znajduje się w czymś na rodzaj wymiaru/płyty (?) nad planetą Ziemia. *Inspo do wzajemnej współpracy księżyca i słońca oraz potrzebie istnienia jednego oraz drugiego - "the astronomical fact that the Moon does not emit any light, but only reflects the Sun's light". *Słońce, Księżyc oraz Gwiazda są przedstawiani bez określenia płci. Są więc bóstwami niebinarnymi. Od autorki Galeria Tilalco symbol.png|Symbol Królestwa Tilalco - złączone tarcze słońca oraz księżyca nałozone na gwiazdę. Aury Tilalco symbol.jpg|Symbol Aur Tilalco - połączenie słońca, księżyca oraz gwiazdy Tilalco w jedną całość. Drzewo Tilalco.jpg Inne KolejneZdjęcieByRochiTymRazemDoArtykułuTilalco.jpg CośAlaWitrażyk.jpg|"Witrażyk" ukazujący relacje między czwórką z Tilalco -Sinéad i Niamh dzierżą potężną moc, Phel ją scala zaś Meneari broni. Meta timeline Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija